


Farewell

by Fififjonka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fififjonka/pseuds/Fififjonka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics focusing on Loki's and Thor's relationship before the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Loki!"

The black blade impaled him through the chest, glimmering with blood. He froze with pain and shock, opening his eyes wide.

"No...no!"

Thor rolled over, getting to his fallen brother.

"You fool, why didn't you listen..."

He knelt down beside him, lifting him into his arms. Loki's eyes were roving around with anxiety. Their looks met and Thor's heart shivered with pain.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Shh, that's fine, don't talk."

Loki was looking up at him and Thor felt him shiver, the blackness crawling over his skin. There was nothing he could do to save him... When he'd finally broken the wall his brother had been building, he lost him...

"I didn't protect you..." he said. "I could have done something, I could have..."

"There was nothing you could do..."

Loki's eyes were getting glassy. With terrible helplessness Thor felt his life vanishing. He kept looking into his eyes and saw his little brother in them once again. Loki closed his eyes, breathing fitfully. Thor leaned above, embracing him in his arms. Even after all that had happened, he was still the same person Thor had known for his whole life. He was still the same Loki, the same brother he loved.

"Farewell, brother..." he heard him whisper and he moved no more.


	2. Training

"Wow, wow, wow! The son of Odin on the ground again?"

It was a bright morning. Thor was walking around the exercise area where young boys were practising their combat skills. Thor had actually stopped going there after realizing he was much better than anyone and the constant winning had got boring.

"Don't touch me!"

Thor looked after his brother's voice. He was surrounded by seven boys watching him getting up.

"Hey, Thor, come and pick him up! He wanted to train with us but a puppy can't train with lions, can it?"

The boys laughed. Thor caught Loki's glare a moment before looking away. His eyes weren't pleading but there was something in them that didn't make him feel very well.

"It's not my business," Thor said, walking to the palace. Loki wouldn't need any help if he just accepted he was weak and no match for the others. Stupid Loki, stupid little twit.

"Why are you frowning?"

Thor lifted his head. His mother was standing on the base of the stairs in front of him.

"It's nothing," he said but couldn't look her in the eyes.

Frigga raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you could train with Loki instead of them."

"What?" Thor said, annoyed. "I'm not going to train him, he's so weak! It's embarrassing me! My friends keep asking why I have such a useless brother. It'll be better if he just stays away."

Thor regretted what he'd said even before finishing it. His mother looked at him with displeasure.

"You are embarrassing yourself, son of Odin. I hope that you will one day realize what the words weak and strong truly mean. And don't underestimate him, Thor. He is everything but useless. Strength is not limited to the physical."

She gave him one last look and then she left him there, feeling worse than before. Thor cursed under his breath and continued to his room. He wanted to read a book his father gave him but couldn't really focus and ended staring blankly at the pages. It was late evening when he heard the door of Loki's room open and close. He got up, hesitating a little before going to his brother's room, knocking on the door. Loki opened it half-way, looking at him.

"What do you want?" Loki asked. Thor coughed.

"I wanted to ask how it went..."

Loki studied his face and Thor had a funny feeling Loki knew what he was thinking. His eyes were cold and distant as they had always been.

"Mother spoke to you," Loki said then. "Don't feel obliged to do what she asked you to."

Thor didn't have time to protest because Loki closed the door into his face.

He came to watch his training the other day, watching him fall and get up like hundreds of times, the others teasing him and calling him names. Thor wasn't surprised, though. Loki had always been skinnier and smaller than anybody else of his age.

"Why don't you just stay on the ground? It would make it a lot easier for all of us!" one boy shouted. Thor walked out of the arcade to the field and waited till Loki picked himself up.

"May I have a word with you?"

Thor gestured Loki to follow and Loki reluctantly did that.

"I don't need your help," Loki said silently.

"Just listen to me," Thor said impatiently. "They are all stronger than you -"

"Thanks for telling me the obvious," Loki snapped but Thor caught his arm.

"Wait. I said they are all stronger but also clumsier. Don't play it their way. Make use of your body. You're thin and agile. You can slip under their attacks. Before they manage to turn you'll already be behind their back. You don't need to fight the same way they do to win... And you certainly don't need a sword that heavy. Find yourself a lighter one. Use your agility to tire them. I know you're quick, you can always be a step ahead."

Thor paused and said a bit awkwardly: "Fine, that's all. I just wanted you to know this..."

He turned away and left Loki there, not looking over his shoulder to see what happened next. But later that day he couldn't take it anymore and visited him in him room. Loki let him in this time, albeit his face remained impassive.

"So... Did you use some of my advice?"

"I tried," Loki said. The hard look of his eyes melted a bit.

"It worked," he added and his face suddenly ligtened. It was actually pretty unusual too see him like that.

"Great. I'm glad to hear that," Thor said. "That stupid dunce Brant needed someone to shut him up."

Loki smiled almost involuntarily.

"I actually threw him on the ground," he said and Thor's eyebrows went up.

"You did?! Fantastic job!"

Thor was in fact quite taken aback by his own happines over Loki's success. And he had never seen him so happy before.

"Thank you," Loki said then. "For your advice."

"Not at all," Thor said, waving his hand. "I did nothing, basically, it was all in you all the time."

"Oh," Loki sighed with annoyance, "stop being so astonishingly humble, it's driving me mad."

Thor laughed.

"What if we started practicing together?" Thor suggested. "I want you to teach me some of your moves."

Loki scanned him as if looking for mockery or lies and Thor really hoped he wouldn't spot any because this time he was telling the truth.

"We can..." Loki said. Thor smiled.

"Agreed, then. And I can teach you what I know."

"You mean combing your hair and looking lofty?"

Thor blinked and Loki laughed.

"I was only joking," he said. Thor narrowed his eyes.

"I'm picking you up tomorrow at dawn. We'll see who'll be joking then."

OK, that's it for now, hope you liked. In human years I would imagine they could be around 13-14 yrs. Please, let me know what you think in the reviews. R&R! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and please, drop a comment :-)


	3. Jealousy

"You all know why we are here today."

Odin was standing in front of the Asgardians gathered in the hall. His strong voice was echoing as he spoke.

"It is my great pleasure to tell you that my beloved son passed the test of courage when he went to the Northern cave and defeated the thursar Nassir, a powerful giant troubling our lands."

Odin raised an arm, gesturing to his son, who was standing a few steps next to him.

"Come, my son."

Thor walked up the stairs and stood beside his father. Odin put a hand on Thor's shoulder, looking back at the Asgardians.

"It's a happy day for the people of Asgard. You don't have to be afraid any more, Asgard has a powerful protector. My beloved son Thor, who once again proved to be the true son of Odin!"

All the gathered people cheered then and Odin raised Thor's arm in the air, smiling with pride.

"How did you defeat the giant?" somebody from the crowd asked.

"Well, basically I just politely asked him to leave and he agreed without much hesitation," Thor replied and the crowd went laughing. Thor, who was laughing as well, caught his mother's amused look and a slight shook of her head. She was standing on Odin's left side, very beautiful in her golden dress. However the place behind her was empty. Thor saw a movement on the opposite side of the hall. The door closed, the sound drowned by people's noise. Thor peered through the Asgardians, although he'd already known who was missing. And it didn't surprise him much. After his father's speech, he murmured: "I'll join you in a minute," and left the hall, weaving his way through the crowd, where everybody wanted to pat his shoulder. He knew very well where to go so he walked at the end of the open gathering ground.

He didn't have to go far to find the person he was looking for. His brother was standing on the edge, gazing at the stars. His robes were moving slightly in the feeble wind from the North. As he felt his presence, he partially turned his head.

"Why did you come?" he asked silently.

"To see where have you vanished," Thor replied. "I know you hate the crowds but I thought you could fight it at least today."

Loki smirked and looked back.

"I saw the best part, don't worry. And I'm happy for you, Thor Odinson. You will be a mighty ruler of Asgard."

"What are you talking about?" Thor said, annoyed. "Come back and join us in the celebration."

"It surely will go without me just fine. But you go there, it's your big day."

"Do you want me to beg you on my knees or what?"

"No, I want you to leave me alone, Thor," Loki said, his voice suddenly cold. Thor frowned with anger.

"As you wish. And by the way, if you're so jealous, there are plenty of other giants to fight."

With that he left him, walking back to his friends, more angry than he would admit. He'd had it with Loki and his stupid childish jealousy issues. He wasn't going to be less good at his powers just to make him feel better. If withdrawal was his way of copying, then be it. He didn't care any more.

**xxx**

"So where is Loki? Why he's not here?" Volstagg asked loudly while smashing his cup on the ground. Thor paused his conversation with Sif and shrugged.

"I bet he's so jealous his skin turned green as well," Hogun noted, laughing.

"Maybe that's his magic ability then," Sif remarked ironically.

"Yes and what's that good for?" Fandral asked, smirking with amusement.

"Scaring your enemy to death," Volstagg answered and they all laughed again, even Thor, although he didn't feel any happiness. He would by lying if he said he stopped bothering himself with that. He seemed not being able to fully enjoy the celebration for his thoughts kept distracting him and he caught himself looking around for his brother.

"What do you think, Thor?"

"What?" Thor asked absently.

"Loki's probably crying in his room like a baby right now, isn't he?" Volstagg repeated and Thor forced a smile.

"Yes, probably. Well, I asked him to come, he obviously prefers to howl in seclusion."

"Thank you, brother, that was most kind of you."

Thor turned around quickly, meeting his brother's green eyes. Loki was standing just behind him. He gave a look to Thor's companions and returned his attention to Thor. His expression was like made of stone, his pale face stern.

"Now I see why you so insisted on my coming."

"It's not -"

"Don't apologize," Loki interrupted him. "Please, continue with enjoying yourself. If you don't mind, I may not attend, though."

"C'mon Loki, don't be such a bore," Volstagg said jovially. "Just sit down and drink some wine."

"He's right, sit down and join us," Sif added and Loki breathed in to refuse but when even Hogun told him to stay and Thor tried it once more, they talked him into it, as he sat down beside Sif and Fandral, obviously not very comfortable.

"Now that's better than sitting in the room," Volstagg said with a broad smile. "Isn't it? It almost looks like you don't enjoy our company."

Loki glared at him and Volstagg added: "We were just making innocent jokes, no hard feelings, right? We're actually glad you're here."

Loki's frozen eyes melted a little bit and he allowed himself a small smile.

"Fine," he said.

"Oh, hope you haven't thought we're just a bunch of stupid bullies."

Volstagg laughed loudly and even Loki did, with a bit of caginess.

"Good," Volstagg said, patting his shoulder so that Loki almost lost his balance on the bench. "Here's your drink."

Right at the moment when Loki raised the cup to his lips, Thor noticed Volstagg's crafty glare but didn't have enough time to stop it. Loki took a sip and closed his eyes, spitting it all out, just into Fandral's face.

"Oh dear gods, what are you doing, you fool!" Frandral shouted as the wine was trickling down his face and hair. "Look at me! When you can't fight a giant, you could at least learn to drink properly!"

The rest of his swearing and cursing was lost in Volstagg's cackle and laughter of the others. Loki stood up and turned, walking away. Thor furiously smashed the table with his fist, standing up as well.

"Thank you, my friends. That was the most foolish thing I've seen in ages!"

"It was just a joke, right?" Volstagg said.

"Yes, it was just Loki," Hogun added with a smirk but before they could start laughing again, Thor said with anger: "He is my brother. You can think whatever you want but you won't treat him like this. I hope that's clear."

He left them in awkward silence, going after his brother. He followed the sound of his steps in the palace, calling his name.

"Loki, wait! Hey!"

He caught up with him but Loki didn't even look at him.

"I want to speak to you, stop!"

"No," Loki retorted.

"Come back."

"So you and your friends could keep on mocking me? No, thanks."

"It wasn't my idea, I didn't know," Thor said, still speaking to his brother's back.

"Of course you didn't," Loki said, obviously not believing him at all. "Cut it, Thor, I'm tired of this."

"So am I!" Thor shouted, losing his temper. He grabbed Loki's arm and turned him over so they were facing each other. As Thor was about to shout a bit more, he was taken aback by the actual hurt he saw in his brother's usually cold expression. They stood like that for a few seconds before Loki shifted his look away. Suddenly Thor realized how difficult it must have been for Loki to come to their table.

"Forget about them, let's go somewhere else. I've had enough," Thor said firmly. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Why? Why do you think I wanted you there? Not to be jealous. I wanted to have my brother by my side and share with him my happiness. I still do. So let's go somewhere and drink."

Loki smiled slowly, giving in a small nod. They walked side by side and Thor remarked: "By the way, even if I'm the king, there are still many things for you to do. Like polishing my boots."

Loki gave him a deadly glare and Thor poked his arm with laughter.

"Sorry, I was just teasing you. But you could sleep in my room on the floor."

"Thanks," Loki said with irony. "Only if I wanted to see you train your heroic poses."

"How do you know that?!" Thor asked, caught off guard. There was a tricky smirk on his brother's face and he shook his head.

"A secret... But I'm sure your lovely friends would pay a great price for more information... So... watch your back, brother."


	4. Revenge

"Are you ready for a little bit of training?"

Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral simultaneously turned their heads after Sif's voice, as the goddess was walking across the grass towards them, smiling slightly.

"Won't you ever have enough?" Fandral asked, shaking his head. "It seems like we are doing _a little bit of training_  all the time."

Sif smirked, touching the hilt of her sword.

"I have a new weapon I want to try," she said. "But if you feel too weak for that, you may stand aside."

Fandral raised his head immediately.

"Whoever said that?"

She tilted her head a little and shrugged.

"I only thought so. Maybe because you have usually too much work with combing your hair."

Fandral was so surprised with her insult he only widened his eyes a bit but Volstagg and Hogun laughed, gesturing for the fight to begin.

"Fine, show us what you can do," Hogun said and Sif pointed her sword at him.

"Be careful," she said silently. "This blade is so sharp it wouldn't take much to cut your heads of."

She didn't let them think about it more and attacked, her sword clashing with Fandral's. She turned in a second, deflecting a strong blow of Volstagg's axe, bowing and escaping Hogun's slash. She fought viciously, as she always did, being able to fight all three of them and they forgot about everything else but the fight. Sif was smiling as she was winning over them, her blade shining in the morning sun. Suddenly, Volstagg shouted with horror in his voice: "Watch out!"

Nobody knew how she got there but a small girl ran right in the centre of the fight. And Sif didn't have time to stop her gash. The wide blade cut the little girl's chest so deep it pierced her through and blood spurted out of the wound. She screamed and fell on the ground. There was nothing to do as it was obvious the little girl was dead. Red pool was seeping from under her body and her glassy eyes were wide open.

"No! No!" Sif screamed desperately. Nobody said a word. They were too shocked to make a move, all four staring above the small, dead figure at their feet.

"This cannot be..."

"How did she get here..."

Tears leaked from Sif's eyes, her face horrified, such as the faces of her friends. She fell on her knees, raising an arm and touching the little girl's shoulder.

But she didn't touch her. The little girl dissolved under her hand.

"What?" Sif said in a weak voice. She gulped, looking up.

"What is that?" she asked, starting to be furious.

"Who's idea that was? Was it yours, Fandral? How could you be so cruel?!"

She stood up, pain written in her features. Her friends started defending themselves and the sound of their wild quarrel could be heard over the whole palace.

They didn't pay attention to the cloister hidden in shadow. Somebody was watching them from behind a pillar. His green eyes were fixed upon them, filled with satisfaction and a strange kind of joy. He slowly moved, walking away, curling his lips into a malicious smirk.

**xxx**

The light of late afternoon was crawling on the floor of the library, golden as the autumn leaves. The library was quiet and almost empty. There was only one person inside, sitting on the windowsill and reading a heavy book in silver folder. He looked up when he heard someone's approaching steps.

"I thought I would find you here," Thor said, stopping next to a high bookshelf. Loki returned to his book.

"You know where I usually spend the evenings."

Thor was silent for a few seconds, watching his brother. Loki seemed not to be very interested in his presence.

"What are you reading about?" he asked.

"The story of Ask and Embla."

"It doesn't seem like you - reading about the creation of the first humans," Thor remarked and Loki smirked slightly.

"Maybe you would want to hear a story I've heard today," Thor continued, not waiting for Loki to say anything. "A strange story about a little dead girl. A girl killed by Sif, by accident. A girl who disappeared like she never existed."

Loki merely kept reading his book.

"It sounds like Sif saw an illusion."

"And Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral saw it as well?"

"Perhaps..."

Thor walked closer to his brother, anger written in his eyes, although he was trying to hold it down.

"This is not something anyone can do and you know that, Loki. You should also know my friends won't forget about this. They will try to find out who was behind it."

"Naturally," Loki said calmly, turning a page. "I wish them best luck."

It looked like Thor was about to tear the book out of his brother's hands and throw it out of the window. He breathed in deeply, calming himself down.

"Look, I know how hard it sometimes is for you, but this is not the way to deal with it," he said instead, pushing his anger away. "It will only make it worse."

This time, Loki met his eyes, his expression a mixture of denial and derision.

"You think you know what it's like, Thor?" he asked him quietly, both amused and cold, yet his voice was driven by an emotion far stronger than what was reflecting on the surface. "You have absolutely  _no idea_. You will never know. So don't try to lecture me, please."

"Tell me, then," Thor said with insistence. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't believe you are really saying that," Loki said, shaking his head with a small, false smile. "If I did that, Thor, your precise answer would be - it's not my fault I'm stronger, popular or that my teeth are so white. You would make an egoistic, selfish and ungrateful brat out of me and that would be the end."

Loki got up, putting the book aside.

"That's why I think we could save ourselves from such a pointless waste of time. Now if you excuse me..."

He walked away and Thor didn't try to stop him.

"You are not the only one who's troubled with it, Loki," he said though, when his brother had already been in the door. Loki stopped, not turning back.

"Do you not see I'm trying my best? Do you not see I care about you?"

Loki breathed in deeply, still not facing his older brother, but obviously not about to leave.

"I see that," he said finally, in an unlikely soft and silent voice. Thor nodded, more to himself.

"Do you know what I said when my friends asked why I'm defending you all the time? I said that I trust you."

Loki stayed still, looking down, slowly clutching his fists.

"Just tell me one more thing, Loki, and tell me the truth," Thor said. "Did you or did you not play the trick today?"

Loki turned and looked Thor in the eyes. He remained silent for a few more seconds, his green eyes unreadable.

"No," he said finally. "Like I said before. I have nothing to do with this."

* * *

_OK, there's another take,. I wanted to focus on Loki's not so adorable traits :-) Hope you like, let me know again._

_**Next:**  Loki finds out a secret Thor is not proud of._


	5. Secret

Thor couldn't sleep that night. He decided for a slow walk outside, in the gardens, walking to the memorial stone. It was a huge black stone thrust in the ground with hundreds names written in it, the letters glimmering with blue light. That were the names Odin let carve to honour their deaths. To have a name there meant the person had done something Odin truly appreciated. Many heroes could be found there, human, elvish, gods... even animals.

Thor sighed heavily. Moist and fragrant night breeze ran through his hair but he didn't feel it. Raising an arm, he touched one of the names with the tips of his fingers. It had already been so long... But yet it seemed impossible to forget...

"Who is this Iona?"

Thor turned quickly, meeting the green eyes of his brother. He emerged from the shadows of the garden, with his arms behind his back.

"You're so quiet, Loki... I haven't heard you coming," Thor said and Loki smirked a bit. He stepped closer, looking at the stone, the feeble light touching his pale face.

"I know about every single name written in this stone," Loki said thoughtfully. "And I've found out about the heroic acts they did. I know about all of them except one. It seems to be impossible to find anything about this Iona. Even our father wouldn't tell me."

Thor was silent. He was hesitating. Although Loki was his brother, he wasn't sure about telling him. Not to mention he promised not to tell anyone... ever.

"So I wondered," Loki spoke quietly. "Odin must know because only he can carve the name. And now it looks like you know as well..."

Thor looked around, making sure nobody could hear them.

"I'm not supposed to speak about this," he said then, still making his mind. Loki didn't try to persuade him, he patiently waited. Thor didn't know how, but his brother's presence had a soothing effect on him. Somehow he knew Loki would follow him into the gardens. His younger brother had - in fact - a gift to sense when something was bothering Thor. And Thor usually sought for his company in such cases.

"Iona was a human woman who fell in love with our father but didn't know who he actually was," he said then. "Our father used to visit her in her village..."

Thor paused while Loki's face expressed anger as he obviously didn't expect to hear such a thing.

"Does mother know?" he asked with repulsion.

"I think so," Thor replied. "She knows him well, better than you or me. She knows he loves only her but she isn't blind to not see the... rest."

Loki shook his head, narrowing his eyes. Thor was aware of Loki's affection towards their mother and he didn't doubt Loki would go against anyone - even their father - for her.

"What happened to Iona?"

"She died. With her whole village. Somebody found out our father was visiting her and attacked the village. Unfortunately he wasn't there. When the news hit him, he asked me to come along. We defeated the enemy hordes but couldn't save the village. They all died there on that day."

Thor looked up at the stone, sorrow spreading in his heart when he remembered the people, old, young, men and women. Slaughtered.

"I forced our father to carve her name into the stone as a reminder. I wanted him to never forget what a single whim can cause. What egoism and selfishness can lead to."

He touched the name again and the letters shined stronger.

"And I didn't want to forget myself. I don't want to make the same mistake. Now I know I will never forget. The weight of this secret is too much. Sometimes I wish I didn't know..."

He bowed his head, breathing in deeply. He still couldn't believe his father had been responsible for so many innocent lives. They all died only because he liked a human woman and didn't think of any consequences. Suddenly Thor felt a comfortable touch of his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Loki said and Thor looked at him, seeing Loki's green eyes filled with concern.

"It wasn't your fault," his brother said. "Although you may already know that. And I am sure you would never make the same mistake."

"How can you be so sure?" Thor asked curiously but actually he wanted to know the answer.

"Intuition," Loki replied with a small smile. "I know you, brother. You were always aware of the faults of our father. Don't you remember how many times you have reminded him of them? And he wasn't very happy about it, by the way. If you are aware of them, it will be easier for you to not repeat them."

"You speak wisely, brother," Thor remarked and Loki raised an eyebrow lightly.

"Don't sound so surprised,  _brother_ ," he said then and Thor snorted with amusement.

"Put aside our father's acts and yours, Thor. His mistakes should really bother only his own conscience and not yours," Loki added and squeezed Thor's shoulder a little.

Thor felt relief with his brother's words, as he usually did. He could tell Loki meant what he'd said and he appreciated it.

"Thank you, Loki. I don't have to remind you how important it is to keep it a secret, do I?"

Loki shook his head.

"Why have you told me then?"

"Shall I say it once more? Because I trust you. And because I knew you would say something wise again, that would make me feel better. Which you actually did, so I was right."

Loki smiled softly but Thor could see he felt flattered and the look of his eyes was unusually warm.

"That was my intention all along, brother," he said. "And don't worry. If there is one single thing I will keep a secret for my whole life, it is this one."

* * *

_Hello, hope you liked, wanted to show one of the reasons Thor would stand for his brother._

_**Next:**  It's Thor's birthday and Loki has an unusual gift for him._


	6. Gift

"I like the way you hold your hammer, Thor Odinson... It really looks very dangerous in your hand."

Thor looked around, puzzled. He thought he was alone. That was the reason he used to go to this place. The desolate wasteland was perfect for training in peace. And now there was someone who knew about the place?

A tall, slender woman was standing behind him. Thor widened his eyes. She was beautiful. Long black hair in a braid, black armour highlighting her figure and very, very striking blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound collected and calm. She smiled slightly.

"I'm Unn," she said. "From Nidavellir. I've come to visit Asgard a few months ago. And I've been watching you for quite some time, Thor."

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Watching me?"

She didn't answer but her eyes sparked a little.

"How did you find me here?"

"Loki told me," she replied and Thor frowned.

"Thank you, brother, for revealing my secret place," he muttered, decided to solve it with him as soon as he was back in Asgard.

"He also told me it's your birthday today," she continued. "And I've welcomed the fact because I have a special gift for you."

"Special gift?" he asked and Unn laughed.

"You certainly are good at repeating things I said, Thor," she said and Thor narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the fact she was there but he liked the fact she was so beautiful and obviously pretty interested in him. But then - who wouldn't be?

"This," she said, coming closer to him, "is a precious artefact from my realm. It's a stone from a sacred lake. And this stone has the power to recognize what's true and what's not. If you hold it in your hand like this and you ask the question and the stone get's warmer, it's true. If it stays cold, it's false. Let me show you..."

She was holding the stone in her hand, looking right into Thor's eyes.

"Am I Unn of Nidavellir, standing in front of Thor of Asgard?"

Thor looked down and she added: "Touch it."

He did that and indeed, the stone was warm.

"Good," he smirked. "Now we know the obvious."

Unn smirked as well and titled her head a little.

"Do I find Thor Odinson a handsome man?"

Thor couldn't hide a smile as he was touching the warming stone and their eyes met for a few seconds.

"I'm glad you like it," she said silently. "I will leave you train. But I will certainly make sure to meet you at the celebration tonight."

Unn turned away then, walking slowly to the massive rock nearby where the port back to Asgard was. Thor was watching her, polemizing about the appealing way of her walk and somehow couldn't focus on the training any more. He was much more interested in the stone she gave him. What a peculiar thing indeed...

He returned back home and sat down in his room, looking at the stone. Why not to try it? He coughed and held the stone in his hand firmly.

"I ask you, stone. Am I the strongest god in Asgard?"

He waited but the stone stayed cold. He frowned. Impossible.

"I ask you, stone, again. Am I the strongest god in Asgard?"

But the stone was still cold. Thor grunted angrily.

"It's broken," he muttered. Right at the moment he heard a burst of laughter from the corner of the room. He spun around fast, spotting a figure standing next to the door. It was Unn. And in the next second, it was...

"LOKI!"

Thor roared with fury, jumping up from the bed and ready to kill his younger brother. But Loki didn't look scared, actually he was bending over, laughing his lungs out. Thor walked closer to him, clenching his fists. Loki slowly raised, looking completely exhausted with the laughter. He stretched his arm, putting it on Thor's shoulder and leaning against him. He shook his head, not paying attention to the deadly stare his older brother was giving him.

 _"I ask you, stone..."_  Loki repeated silently, in a mocking tone, having another burst of laughter. Thor patiently waited for him to calm down so he could strangle him. Loki was shaking his head, trying to speak.

"The stone is as plain as the sky, my dearest brother," he said finally, still whispering, though. "In fact I picked it up on my way to the palace. But I'm really glad you have such a good relationship with it."

He looked up, meeting Thor's angry eyes.

"And don't worry. I'm sure you  _are_  the strongest god here. I thought you knew that. Did you have to ask?"

"Loki..." Thor said quietly. "Go say goodbye to mother and father and come back so I could tear you apart."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that to me, brother," Loki said, smirking. "And I am sorry for this, but I just couldn't resist, you must understand. Making you speak to a stone... Priceless!"

As Thor kept silent, deciding whether he should stick Loki's head on a stake so everybody could see or rather bury him in seclusion, Loki coughed and said in a more serious tone: "Fine, so we had our little laugh I guess and now the actual gift. I have this for you."

He gave him a box but Thor didn't take it. Loki waited.

"I swear, brother, this is a real gift."

Thor hesitated for a few more seconds before grabbing the box and opening it. It was a silver pin with Fenrir's head. The wolf's eyes were glowing red as Thor touched it.

"I've had it made specially for you by dwarfs. It's from the same ore your hammer is made from. It has strong protective powers for it's owner. And the eyes are made of Fenrir's blood."

Fenrir's blood? Thor knew very well how difficult it must have been to get it and even more difficult it must have been to force the dwarfs to give it up.

"I hope the dwarfs are still alive," he murmured and Loki laughed.

"Who do you think I am, a murderer?" he asked and Thor felt his fury washing away. That was the thing with his brother. Somehow Thor couldn't stay angry with him too long.

"Thank you, though," Thor said. "It's a beautiful gift."

Loki nodded, smiling.

"Now let's go celebrate," he said, turning. But Thor grabbed his arm.

"Not so quickly, brother. If you don't want to die with my hammer in your head, you better never ever speak of Unn or the stone again. Never ever, do you understand?"

Loki immediately put on his most serious face and slowly nodded, giving him a firm yet mocking look.

"Absolutely, my dear brother. You know you can always rely on my word."

* * *

_Hope you liked, I think this is the kind of prank Loki could probably be playing on his brother quite often:-)_

_**Next:** _ _One of the brothers gets seriously injured._


	7. Sacrifice - Part I

Thor smirked as the giant troll roared, preparing to attack. Another easy victory, again in front of his friends to see. Thor liked to have his audience, it made his success more enjoyable. Of course he appreciated their effort and skills when it came to killing the regular enemies like all the ordinary warriors around but the big ones like that troll were there for him to defeat.

"What are you waiting for, Thor?!" Sif shouted at him, fighting a tall man with an axe.

"I am calculating," Thor replied calmly into the turmoil of the battle.

"Calculating?!" Volstagg repeated, punching his opponent in the face. "Just kill him like you always do!"

"Don't rush," Thor said, smiling, clutching his hammer. "You spoil all the fun."

"Good to know you are just having your funny moment right now," Hogun remarked. "While we are fighting for our lives."

Thor laughed, bowing to avoid a fired arrow. What was all the fuss about? Didn't they know he was going to kill the troll just fine?

"You certainly know how to do a show, brother."

Thor turned around, surprised. Loki was standing just behind him, holding a sword in his hand.

"Loki? What in the name of gods are you doing here?!" Thor shouted, ignoring the approaching troll. Loki lashed out, stabbing a man in the chest and pushing him away.

"I didn't want to miss you demonstrating your astonishing power again."

"Go back," Thor said, avoiding the first blow of the troll's bludgeon.

"Rather focus on your little friend over there," Loki said, his green eyes narrowed.

"I would love to, so could you please go back?!"

"Just don't pay any attention I'm here," Loki said, fighting a big man in furs. Thor shook his head. He wasn't pleased Loki was there. It made him worried about him, as usually. And fighting enemy warriors, a giant troll and protecting Loki was a bit stressing even for Thor.

"I can't look after you, Loki!" Thor said, jumping away from another gash of the bludgeon.

"I don't need it!"

"Stop arguing and kill the troll!" Fandral shouted, annoyed. Thor rolled his eyes. Maybe he should rather kill the troll to deal with Loki. As he was thinking about the best spot on the troll to hit with hammer, his mind was occupied with thoughts about the best ways to stop Loki from following him into battles. Although he knew Loki was skilled in combat quite well, he couldn't stop worrying himself. And worrying just wasn't his style. He liked to have his head cool so he could defeat his enemies and move on. And Loki was a burden he didn't want to carry.

Thor smashed the troll with a single blow of his hammer, watching him fall dead on the ground. He smirked. Another clean kill. There really wasn't an equal for him yet. He was just too good...

"Thor, watch out!"

It was Sif, screaming with dread. Thor spun around, hearing a silent whoosh behind his back. But he didn't feel any pain. The only thing he felt was his brother's breath on his face.

"Loki? I told you to go back, didn't I?!" Thor said, angry.

"That was your arrow, Thor," Sif said, looking him in the eyes. "Your brother took it for you."

"What?"

Thor looked back at Loki in disbelief. Loki's eyes hazed and he swayed, his sword falling on the ground from his loosened grip. Thor caught him in his arms, preventing him from falling on the ground. He could see the end of a black arrow, sticking from his brother's back, the tip protruding from his chest.

"You didn't see..." Loki breathed out and Thor gritted his teeth. No, he didn't!

"Loki, hold on, brother," he muttered.

"We must go back to Asgard!"

Thor took Loki into his arms, running to the nearest port. He didn't care if his friends were following him or not. The only thing he cared about at the moment was his brother in his arms. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow.

He took him to the healing room immediately, watching from a distance as the healers removed his brother's armour and clothes, revealing the wound. Loki's pale skin had already turned black around the wound and the stain was spreading. There was a very strong kind of poison in the arrow, Thor knew their enemy used it. Even their father had problems with it once and he was much stronger than him or Loki.

"He's in deep sleep right now," the healer said. "He won't hear you."

"Will he recover?" Thor asked and the healer shook her head.

"We hope your brother is strong enough to win over the poison."

Thor nodded, watching her leave. He hadn't informed Frigga and Odin yet but he was sure the healer would do that. He walked over his brother's bed then, sitting down next to him. He could feel how guilt twisted his mind. If he wasn't pondering about his own magnificence, he would certainly notice the arrow being fired at him and Loki wouldn't be laying here, unconscious.

"I'm sorry, brother..." Thor said, silently, putting a hand on Loki's cold forearm.

* * *

_Serious one again, hope you like, let me know._


	8. Sacrifice - Part II

"I remember when you were just a little boy, you loved to climb the highest trees and then you would sit in the branches, your eyes closed, breathing in slowly... And I was never worried, I knew you wouldn't fall."

Thor stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes. He couldn't believe he was really dozing off. He looked up, meeting the glare of his mother. She was sitting on the opposite side of the bed in front of him, holding Loki's hand and stroking his hair softly.

"Finally you are awake," she said and Thor shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours," Frigga said, looking back at her younger son. Loki was still pale the same and his breathing shallow. The poisonous stain stopped spreading but wasn't vanishing either.

"You haven't left him yet," Frigga said quietly and Thor barely grunted.

"How is he?"

"Still the same. He's battling the infection. It needs a lot of time."

Thor moved closer to his brother, forcing himself not to look away. It was his fault and he knew it. If Loki dies, how is he ever going to live with that?

"I..." Thor started but couldn't find the words. Frigga nodded lightly.

"I know what happened," she said. "Sif told me. He took your arrow."

"Yes..." Thor replied. "And it wouldn't happen if I weren't carried away by my feeling of self-importance."

Frigga smiled a bit.

"He's made his choice. He didn't have to do it."

"But he did."

"Yes, because he loves you."

Thor closed his eyes and sighed heavily. And he loved him. He didn't want to lose him. He couldn't watch him die.

"When you two were small, Thor, you used to play alone in the woods, driving me mad with worries. You would always disappear and wouldn't return till I sent the guards to find you. You put yourself in so many dangerous situations but you always helped each other out. Once it were you, next time it was Loki..."

Frigga stroked Loki's forehead gently and Thor watched his younger's brother's closed eyes and bloodless lips. All his fault...

"You've established that rule very long ago, Thor," Frigga continued calmly. "The rule to protect each other. I'm not surprised Loki did what he did. It's the same thing you would do. And even if you made a mistake for you should have stayed focused, it doesn't matter. We need help the most especially when we make a mistake. I'm sure Loki felt it the same."

Thor stayed silent, replaying in his head all the times he saved Loki's life and the times Loki saved his. It was usually Thor, though, who put himself and his brother in danger. But Loki always wanted to go. He didn't want to let him go alone. He said he couldn't bear the thought of not knowing what was happening. And didn't Thor feel exactly the same thing? He too needed to know if Loki was fine. He knew Loki was capable of protecting himself, it wasn't about not trusting in his brother's skills. It was just plain fear. He, the mighty Thor, the son of Odin Allfather, feared. He feared his brother could die.

"No, it's not a weakness," Frigga said all of the sudden, reading his mind.

"It's more of a strength. When you value life, you won't make such a mistake again. You and Loki are powerful and strong but your lives can end with a blade easily as well. Bear that in mind, my son."

Thor nodded slowly. If Loki survives and he just couldn't imagine the opposite, he wouldn't ever let his mind get clouded by pride again. There was no place for pride on the battlefield.

"I just want him to wake up," Thor said quietly, his own voice betraying him.

"We all wish that," Frigga said. She bowed above her wounded son, whispering into his ear: "And you know that, my dear son, don't you? We need you. Come back..."

She kissed him on the forehead softly, squeezing his hand. They both watched him sleep fitfully, almost like he had a nightmare. He was shivering and Frigga kept putting the blanket back on him. Thor didn't almost notice the door of the healing room opened and Odin came in, walking towards the bed. He didn't say a thing but stopped next to Loki, putting a hand on his head.

"He's getting weaker," he muttered. Even Frigga couldn't hide her fear and anxiety any more and Thor saw her eyes getting wet. Odin's face didn't reveal much, as usually, but there was a hint of hidden worry in his eyes as well. He bent down, his hand still on Loki's head. Thor heard him whisper silently. As he spoke, Loki was calming down bit by bit, breathing normally.

"Sleep, my son," Odin said then. "And you should come with me, Frigga. You've spent enough time here. I think Thor wants to be alone with him."

Frigga got up, touching Thor's shoulder before going away with Odin. Thor sat down on her place and held Loki's hand in his. With whole his being he was trying to give him strength, to make him wake up. We wouldn't give up as long as there was even the tiniest piece of hope. No, Loki wouldn't die. Not today and not like this.

"Hold on, brother," he said firmly. "I won't let you die. I swear."


	9. Sacrifice - Part III

The last couple of days, Thor couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't think. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was his brother's life. Despite healer's best efforts, despite all Odin's doing, he wasn't getting better. Quite the contrary. And there was literally nothing for Thor to do to help. Only wait. And hope. And be patient. Which were things Thor wasn't really good at. So easily, he could lose him forever. For one moment of his foolishness.

"Thor..."

The sound of his father's voice felt so awkward after so many hours of silence. Odin was standing in the door of Thor's room, looking at him.

"Father... I haven't noticed you..."

"That is not surprising," Odin said, stepping inside. "You barely notice anything these days."

"I'm sorry," Thor said. "Have you taken a look at -"

"Yes. He's not getting worse."

"So he's not getting better either," Thor replied.

"He _will_  get better, don't worry."

"Oh," Thor said with a bitter smirk. "That's certainly something  _you_  are very skilled at."

"Do you think I don't care?"

Thor didn't say anything but looked away. Odin walked over the window, looking at the evening sky.

"I was poisoned with the very same poison once. It took me a month to wake up. During the month I was lingering on the edge of the world of living and the underworld, completely helpless. It most probably was the worst time in my entire life."

As Odin paused, Thor gave him a glare.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it's not working."

Odin smirked.

"I haven't told you the point yet."

"Good..." Thor noted. "I'm glad there is a point."

"I honestly believe there were two things that helped me to come back. The first one was your mother. The thought of her helped me to hold on. The other thing was you. You were only a little child at the time. But I wanted to see you grow up, I wanted to see you take over my place one day. Everytime I thought I would give up, I remembered you and Frigga and that gave me strength."

Odin turned away from the window, facing Thor, a small smile on his face.

"So, my son, don't you think Loki has something like that to think of? Doesn't he have a mother who loves him deeply? And father? And a brother who would

give his own life for him?"

Thor didn't have an answer but Odin didn't expect it.

"I'll take my leave now, son. But think of what I said. If you let it get you on your knees, you are doing your brother no service at all."

**xxx**

It was late at night and everything was silent. Thor was standing above his brother, who was struggling with fever, and apparently nightmares. They had him moved into his chambers, which felt more comfortable than the healing room. As the poison took a hold on Loki, his brother's skin turned bluish, there were black circles under his eyes and a bloody rivulet, coming from one of his nostrils. Thor sat down on the edge of the bed, touching his arm. It was burning with fever.

"It's me again," he said, not knowing exactly why, he just hoped Loki could hear him somehow.

"I know you will wake up. So you could keep teasing me, am I right?"

He laughed shortly.

"I know you, you like it too much. Remember when you made me believe there was an invisible monster in a cave and I tried to fight it? You had some really good laughs about it. I don't know how you do it but I always take your bait again and again. But I swear, my dear brother, if this is just another trick of yours, you better wake up, because I will truly have to kill you."

Thor sighed heavily. He wished it was only a trick. He kept watching his brother as the night went on, not leaving his side. The sleepless nights started to affect him, though, as he slowly drifted into half-sleep. He kept repeating the same thing in his head, over and over again. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up...

"Thor..."

Thor opened his eyes immediately, getting up. It was Loki, speaking from his nightmare.

"Watch out..." Loki uttered. "Don't..."

He breathed in shakily, his chest moving irregularly.

"Don't..."

He held his breath then, squeezing his eyes shut. His face was an expression of horror and Thor wished he could do something about it.

"No..."

Suddenly, Loki clutched Thor's hand.

"No!" he shouted, opening his eyes. He sat up quickly and Thor caught him.

"Where am I?" Loki demanded, in shock, trying to push Thor away. "What is this place?"

"It's me, Thor. You're safe and in your room."

Loki stopped fighting him, getting slack. He breathed out deeply and with great relief.

"Thor..." he said quietly. "Brother... How can I know this is not another dream..."

"Trust me," Thor said, incredibly happy to embrace him in his arms again. "Trust me, brother. I'm here. It's all real. And you are back."

Loki rested his head on Thor's shoulder, too weak to move.

"I trust you," he said. "I know you are just too honourable to lie."

Thor laughed and it was his first sincere laugh since Loki's wound.

"Well, thank you", he said, laying him back down. Loki looked at him with half-closed eyes, apparently totally exhausted.

"I must go tell mother and father," Thor said, intending to stand up but Loki grabbed his hand faintly.

"Don't go," he said. "Stay with me, please."

Thor didn't hesitate too long. Rarely he could hear such urgency in Loki's words. He nodded, squeezing his hand.

"You cannot imagine the place I have been to..." Loki said and there was dread in his voice. "The worst of nightmares couldn't compare to the darkness... and

the pain..."

He stopped for a second before adding: "I'm afraid if I fall asleep I'll be there again..."

"You won't," Thor said. "And even if that happened, I'll be there to bring you back."

Loki's bloodless lips curled into a small smile.

"Good..." he whispered. "Give me your word."

"You shall have it," Thor said firmly. "I won't let you go there again, brother, I swear."

Loki's face relaxed with relief.

"Thank you, brother."

"No," Thor said. "I thank you. I was... I was so afraid, Loki. I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up..."

He shook his head as Loki watched him, obviously both touched and a bit surprised.

"But that doesn't matter anymore," Thor said. "You are back. And that's important. Mother and father will be so happy to see you awake."

Loki sighed.

"I bet I look terrible. Just like you. A corpse that came back to life. Hopefully, I'll be better in the morning. You just stay with me..."

"Don't worry," Thor said. "I'll be there till you wake up again. I won't leave you."

Thor saw as his words reassured his younger brother and he allowed himself to close his eyes again, falling to normal slumber.

"I'm so sorry, Loki," Thor said.

"I know," Loki answered, already half-asleep. "Don't be. It's past now."

Thor smirked softly.

"So you won't be bringing this subject up when you feel like it?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, opening one eye and looking at him.

"I haven't said that," he said, closing his eyes and a typical smirk formed on his lips once again.

* * *

_Finally finished this three-part one, hope you liked and let me know, please! Thank you :-)_


	10. Trust

It was after midnight and Thor and his friends were coming back from a night hunt – laughing and in a good mood. The object of the hunt was a dragon residing on a black rock in the sea, terrorizing nearby fishing villages. Thor had wanted to hunt the dragon down for quite some time and now he was carrying its head back, smiling with satisfaction.

"Why didn't you ask your brother to join us?" Volstagg asked. "We could use him as bait."

Thor smirked and shook his head.

"He would in fact be a great help," he said. Fandral looked at him sceptically.

"Just because he took one arrow for you?"

Thor looked at Fandral who immediately backed off.

"No. Because I know he's good. You shouldn't be underestimating him."

Volstagg laughed.

"Believe me that's really not what we are doing," he said.

"Leave him alone," Thor said.

"You keep defending him all the time," Hogun said. "You make it look like he really wasn't that bad."

"Well, he isn't," Thor said, slowly getting annoyed. "And could you explain to me why you all dislike him so much?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Thor looked over his friends. Their problem with Loki had always been a sore spot, forcing him to be some kind of a middle link between them and Loki. But what was it they found so bad about him?

"We don't trust him," Sif said finally, daring to look him in the eyes. "Don't get us wrong, we know he's your brother but you see him in different light."

Thor frowned but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. Sif sighed when she didn't get any support from the men who were rather looking straight ahead.

"From what I see," Sif went on, "I fear that Loki might – in time – turn his jealousy into something worse."

"His jealousy?" Thor repeated.

"He's jealous of you," Hogun said. "Don't pretend like you don't know."

"He may be – a little."

Volstagg snorted.

"A little? He's dying to take your place! He wouldn't waste a moment to replace you, Thor. Don't let your brotherly affection cloud your senses."

"If I were you I'd be watching my back."

"Enough," Thor cut them short. His good mood was gone and he couldn't remember why he'd been happy only a little while ago.

"I don't want to hear about this anymore and I don't want you to speak ill of Loki around me, do you understand?"

His friends went silent but Thor didn't care if he insulted them. He was tired of the endless fight between them and Loki and he was tired of always being the only one trying to reconcile them. He went straight to his chambers, angrier than he thought. Suddenly he knew it would never improve, his friends would never accept Loki among them. But perhaps they really sensed what he did not see. They sensed there was something about Loki, something shady, something dubious… And this something caused he could never fit in. He simply wasn't like them. He was so very different from them all, from Thor himself. And what if they were right? What if Loki really was that jealous? Should he bear that in mind? Should he watch his back around him? Expect Loki could eventually betray him for power?

Was it wise to trust him at all?

Thor was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed the knock on the door.

"Yes," he grunted and turned over his shoulder.

"I just came to ask how the hunt went," Loki said, standing in the door.

"Fine," Thor replied rather coldly. He regretted it immediately after noticing the concern in Loki's eyes.

"You weren't worried, were you?" he asked him. Loki raised his eyebrows, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Worried? About you? Because of a mere dragon? Oh, how could I be?"

But he was. He was worried and he went to check on him to see he wasn't hurt. The thought of Loki's worries overwhelmed him for a moment, making a place for guilt. He was so absorbed in groundless doubts he oversaw Loki was genuinely glad to see him. And he remembered numerous occasions Loki had been happy to see him when he had returned from a hunt or a journey with his father. There had never been anything pretentious about it and suddenly Thor felt ashamed.

"It's good to see you," he said and Loki smiled with one of his rare sincere smiles.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, sounding really interested. Thor laughed.

"Lots of! There – I brought you a gift," he said and moved the sack laying on the ground closer to Loki's feet. Loki looked down cautiously.

"It's the dragon's head," Thor said when Loki peeked inside warily.

"Thank you," he said dryly, looking up at him. "How considerate of you."

"Do you want me to hang it above your bed?"

"Well, that would be lovely," Loki said in the same dry tone and Thor gave him a friendly punch. Loki winced, narrowing his eyes.

"Control yourself," he said, sounding offended, but the look of his eyes was warm and smile crept back on his lips. Thor returned the smile. He shouldn't have let his friends doubt him. He was his brother, not theirs. And he knew the true Loki, not them. They didn't have to trust him. But Thor chose to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm back with more stuff :-) And I will also slowly revise the previous chapters. Please, let me know what you think! I love your reviews!


	11. Fear

"Mother?"

Thor stood in the door to his chambers with raised eyebrows. He wasn't expecting to see his mother waiting for him. Frigga was standing by the window and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"I wanted to speak to you," she said. Thor closed the door behind him and walked over her.

"What is it?" he asked. Frigga sighed, looking back into the window.

"It's your brother."

Thor frowned. How come it had always something to do with his brother?

"What's with him this time?" he asked.

"You haven't been there for a long time," Frigga said. "And Loki has been acting strange and distant."

"Oh, _really_? Loki acting strange and distant… How _unusual_ ," Thor said ironically.

"I mean much _more_ distant than usual," Frigga said.

"I can't babysit him all the time, mother," Thor objected. "I have my duties. You know I had to go with father."

"That's not really what I meant. Loki is capable of taking care of himself," Frigga said. "But something is troubling him and you are his brother. He would tell you – more than he would tell me."

"I seriously doubt that," Thor muttered but it was true he hadn't seen Loki much recently and it hadn't been until then he found it suspicious. Loki would always welcome him when he returned to Asgard and would want to spend some time with him.

Bearing his mother's words in mind he went to look for him in the evening, trying several places he knew Loki liked when he wanted to be alone – which was almost all the time. He found him in a remote part of their mother's gardens eventually. He was crouching on the bank of a lake, watching the water surface. He heard him coming and looked over his shoulder. Thor stopped for a moment, confused by the look Loki was giving him. He thought – for the briefest moment – there was a strange kind of sorrow in it.

"Loki?"

"Brother…" Loki said, returning his gaze to the water. Thor had never been good at small talks and he tried to think about some unimportant topic to start with but couldn't find any.

"I keep having those dreams," Loki said and Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise. Usually he had to try to prize everything from him.

"What dreams?" he asked. Loki shook his head.

"Dreams about ice and a distant place of everlasting winter. There is no way I could know the place for I have _never_ been there but somehow it feels like a memory, not a dream…"

Loki looked up at Thor.

"Do you think there's something father isn't telling me?"

Thor was taken aback by that question, as well as by realizing what Loki had been thinking about all the time.

"Like what?"

"Like my origins," Loki said, clearly aware of Thor's intentional pretence.

"No," Thor said in a firm tone. "Why would you even think that?"

"Why?" Loki repeated with an unpleasant smile. "It would explain quite a lot of things, don't you think?"

"No, I don't," Thor said and narrowed his eyes. "And I don't like you thinking about it. It does you no good. If you are bothered by the dreams you should go speak to the elders or ask our father. But don't go distant – thinking up things like this."

Loki got up slowly and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm afraid, brother," he said with genuine fear in his quiet voice. "I'm afraid there's something… I don't know what… but _something_ wrong with me."

Loki bowed his head then, shifting uneasily. Without actually thinking about it Thor walked over him and hugged him. He felt like it was the only right thing to do at the moment. And to his greatest surprise Loki didn't withdraw immediately, remaining in his arms for a moment and allowing him to comfort him before moving away.

"Listen," Thor said, placing both hands on Loki's shoulders, "there is nothing wrong with you. You are Loki Odinson and you are my brother. And this is your home. Fine?"

Loki smiled and making him feel better warmed Thor's heart much more he would have ever guessed.

"Come," Thor said, putting one arm around Loki's shoulder. "I think it's time for a proper brotherly drink."

"Oh," Loki moaned, shaking his head. "This never ends well."

"That's only because you don't drink as much as I do."

"That's why it doesn't end _catastrophic_ ," Loki uttered and they both laughed as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and let me know :))


End file.
